German Patent No. 197 02 768 describes an apparatus for the wireless transmission of at least one measured value from moving parts. Such an apparatus has the disadvantage that a transmission is only possible at specific positions of the tire. Moreover, in the related art it is necessary to carry out a multiple, bi-directional data transmission for transmitting a single measured value.
Furthermore, tire identification devices, so-called “tire TAGs”, are generally known. These products use batteries in the tire electronics, so that this TAG is energized by the battery over a certain lifetime. The sensitivity of batteries to environmental influences in the tire is familiar, and becomes noticeable in a negative manner.